russelfandomcom-20200213-history
97.9 Home Radio Natural! now on its 15th birthday
January 16, 2015 The FM radio station of Aliw Broadcasting Corporation a 97.9 Home Rado Natural now on its 15th year anniversary celebration since 2000 to make the milestone on Philippine radio history. Just recently, the Home Radio brand, which was supposedly retired in July, was brought back. This is already the fourth brand change for the Aliw-owned 97.9 FM frequency since the original Home Radio ended its broadcasts in March. After conquering the format of easy listening station (2000-February 2014 as 97dot9 Home Radio), the massive hybird Hot AC-Top 40 station (March-July 2014 as 97dot9 Home Radio Natural on March and 97.9 Natural on April) and full-fledged Top 40 station (August-October 2014 as Natural 97.9 since July), the station has decided to the return of Home Radio brand, and this time for the hottest its and easy listening hits, a new perfect mix and earning surge for making The #1 Natural Station, the latest name change showed the station’s lack of direction and identity which is celebration on its 15th year. Just recently, it has now conquer the roster of DJs are Juan Banana, Braggy Orange, Marco Avocado, Jake Fruit, Adam Apple, Candy Grapes and Rico Mango. Despite that, the DJs at Home Radio speak less than other stations, as Home Radio emphasized its ‘less talk, more music’ style. With this, the genre-based radio stations are at a disadvantage, especially with the popularity of digital downloading and MP3 players. For the first time, Home Radio's format has been already playing the hottest hits nationwide for its Top 40 Contemporary Hit Radio (CHR), at that time usually daily three times a day from 4 to 9 a.m., 12 to 2 p.m. and 5 to 9 p.m. It has also been playing the original easy listening hits (Adult Contemporary and Adult Hits). It has also giving everyday and every hour 24/7 such as the timeless hits from 70's and 80's because of the old throwback thru Home Radio Classic Jam, their favorite Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits from past and present because of the local Filipino talent thru Pinoy Music Jam and of course, Home Radio News Now (Monday to Saturday at 6 a.m. to 6 p.m.) for as the top-of-the-hour newscast. Targeting the age bracket 15 to 29 years old, 60% female and 60% male. Experience the unique flavor and engaging interactive segments from hip host all day long. Whether at home, in school, in the workplace, in transit or through streaming via the latest technology. The new countdown named Home Radio Weekly Top 20 (H2O) (Friday 2 to 5 p.m.), listing the top 30 singles of the week, regardless of the hottest hits. Ambassador Antonio L. Cabangon Chua (left), Aliw Broadcasting chairman emeritus and founder described the #1 Natural FM station ever. 97.9 Home Radio Natural, on its 15th year, also has the provincial stations in 94.3 Home Radio in Palawan, 95.1 Home Radio in Naga, 92.3 Home Radio in Legaspi, 106.7 Home Radio in Cebu, 89.5 Home Radio in Iloilo, 98.7 Home Radio in Davao, 93.5 Home Radio in Cagayan De Oro and 98.3 Home Radio in General Santos. It can also be heard worldwide via online streaming thru the internet thru natural979fm.com/.